Third Time Breathing
by Of Priest and Pharaoh
Summary: Power-couple Mutou Yami and Kaiba Seto are an unstoppable force in the global gaming industry. However, Yami's strange visions of a turbulent past life and a game called Duel Monsters threaten to tear their perfect world apart, as the dark remnants of their previous lives begin to bleed into reality. (Prideshipping; Kaiba x Yami)
1. Perfect World

**Third Time Breathing**

**Rated:** T

_This story is a solo work by **Pharaoh**._

* * *

_Chapter One: _Perfect World

Yami's eyes opened, blinking out sleep as the visage of his upscale manor came into view. The sun was peeking out from behind sheer, feathery white curtains, officially morning. It was a Saturday, the twenty-something-year-old knew, or else his alarm would have gone off by now. The sun was never up by the time he was.

He only had awoken because he was uncomfortably hot. Sticky with sweat, even. Yami let out a heavy sigh, shuffling in the sheets; he felt long, slender fingers bury into his wild hair. His wine-red eyes peeked upwards.

He saw a rare sight: the handsome, infamous Kaiba Seto was lost in deep sleep. His chocolate hair was tousled messily, half of his gorgeous face plastered against the white pillows. A single down-feather was caught in his bangs. Yami couldn't help but smirk a little. He looked ridiculous.

But, as ridiculous-looking as Kaiba could be in the morning… the CEO was still his.

It was Kaiba's body keeping him warm, burning like a furnace. Yami lay still for a moment, pondering if he should move away and try and get more sleep, or if he should get up and stop wasting the day. He was surprised Kaiba was still asleep, as the executive was normally up before him… but he remembered that the other man had just wrapped up a very large project the day before. He was probably trying to catch up on sleep.

Yami watched the sun filter on Kaiba's face for a few moments, before finally leaning into the man's embrace, kissing his exposed cheek. The CEO acknowledged the action with a groggy "_hnn"_, but otherwise ignored him.

"Good morning," Yami said, running a honey-brown hand down along Kaiba's waist. The brunet opened one eye.

"...Morning," Kaiba greeted back. He seemed to consider the other man for a moment, but in the end chose not to say anything more. Yami slid in closer to him, kissing Kaiba's face over-and-over again. Underneath him, the brunet made a noise, turning his face this way and that as his lover assaulted him with kisses.

The two wrestled for a moment in bed before Kaiba decided to make a hasty retreat. Yami mischievously followed him, kicking off the sheets as he slid out of bed, the two naked men heading towards the master bathroom. Kaiba practically slammed the glass shower door in Yami's face, a smirk on his features as Yami protested at him from behind the door. However, it didn't stop the smaller man from entering, heading deep into the stone-set, two-person shower. The stone dragon head on Kaiba's side spat out hot water, the blue-eyed man already beginning to wash off as Yami stepped inside.

"You're feisty this morning," Yami commented. Kaiba glanced at him.

"You're walking," The CEO replied simply, and Yami felt his ears tint pink as he started his own showerhead.

The two bathed quickly, Kaiba exiting first, kissing Yami on the back of his neck as he moved past, the other still washing his wild hair. By the time Yami exited, Kaiba had already taken care of his morning regimen, patting dry his face with a hand towel. Yami slid beside him at his own sink, brushing his teeth, a sleepy look still on his face.

Kaiba gave his beau a sideways glance, before nudging Yami in an attempt to further rouse his small beau. Yami pushed back against him with an elbow. Kaiba returned the gesture.

They emerged from the bathroom minutes later grumbling at each other, rubbing at their sides.

Kaiba turned left at the back of the room, and Yami to the right, shoving each other childishly as they disappeared into their separate closets. They glanced at each other from across the way; Kaiba pulled on a pair of grey dorm pants and a navy-blue house robe. Yami settled on a silk white robe that stood out against his deeply tanned skin. Whether he was wearing anything underneath it was anyone's guess. Kaiba toed on a pair of house-slippers… his lover opted to go barefoot.

Yami managed to exit the room first, heading down the hall and towards the staircase. He heard Kaiba exit behind him, toting what looked to be a laptop underneath his arm. Yami headed down the staircase; a pretty maid greeted him on the way up.

"Good morning," She greeted, holding an empty laundry basket as she made her way up the stairs. Yami smiled pleasantly to her; Kaiba offered a nod, already wrapped up in his Intelliglass phone, thumb sliding over the clear device as he checked his messages.

The two headed into the sunroom. Yami took a seat at the breakfast table. He glance to the now-empty third seat as Kaiba took his own, blue eyes following Yami's own. Mokuba, Kaiba's younger brother, had just moved out of the house a few weeks ago, now a proud university student staying at the dormitories. Kaiba let out an audible huff of his nostrils, setting the Intelliglass laptop down onto the table. Yami was already sliding his hands over the panel on the side, ordering an orange juice as she checked to see what was being served for breakfast.

The year was 3752. Kaiba was busy on his computer, looking over the results of his project that was due to be launched next week. Yami noticed that he hadn't bothered to touch the menu panel; he ordered Kaiba a cup of coffee.

"Do you plan on working all day?" Yami inquired, and while his tone was innocent, his lover knew when he was being scrutinized. Kaiba pulled his eyes away from the screen, looking at the other.

"Do you plan on antagonizing me if I do?" The CEO rebuttaled, and when Yami smirked back at him, Kaiba let out a long sigh. "...No."

Yami seemed satisfied with the answer, still smirking at his lover as a maid came out with their drinks. Kaiba glanced to the coffee he didn't remember ordering, looking towards Yami who was now sipping on his crystal glass of orange juice. The brunet glanced back to his mug, picking it up and taking a drink.

The two were mostly silent, even as breakfast came out. Yami dug his fork into the spinach-and-feta omelette, savoring the sweet tomatoes and spices buried inside. Kaiba was eating his with half-interest, still absorbed into his work. For now, Yami decided, he would allow it. Kaiba's morning could be dedicated to Kaiba Corp… but the _rest _of the day…

"You haven't touched your computer all week," Kaiba commented suddenly, and Yami looked up from his plate. Kaiba's brows were furrowed. He wasn't looking at his lover. "Is it confidence? Or egotism?"

"Kaiba, you are the _last _person to judge me for egotism, of all things," Yami replied smoothly, and Kaiba's gaze lifted just long enough from the computer to give his partner a half-hearted glare. "The new world expansion for _Dark Rebellion _is complete. I've had more meetings in regards to its design than I can count on both hands in the past week. Once your new technology green lights and goes on sale next week, you'll see. Everything is fine."

Kaiba eyed Yami for a moment, but eventually gave up. He shrugged noncommittally. "You're just as impossible to work with as you were before we started fucking," The blue-eyed CEO lamented.

"I can say the same for you, Kaiba, even after three years," Yami replied, and from across the table, the two gazed at each other momentarily, taking in each other's features.

Both of them looked back down to what they were doing, but a small smile graced both of their faces.

* * *

It was the following Friday evening, and the Kaiba Mansion was bustling with activity. The next day would be the big reveal of both Kaiba's new gaming technology and Yami's new game expansion for the most popular MMORPG in the entire world, _Dark Rebellion_. Yami somehow managed to keep his lover anchored to the mansion that night, citing that Kaiba would have plenty of time to speak to his employees the next day before the press conference.

Besides…

"They're pulling up to the gate now," Yami stated, calling up the stairs to Kaiba, holding his Intelliglass phone in one hand. "Grandpa should be here any moment!"

There wasn't an answer.

"_Kaiba!"_ Yami shouted again, and one of the maids jumped as she slipped past him to finish preparations to the guest room. "Get out of your office and come down here, _now!"_

Kaiba emerged from his office, just as Yami had predicted. The CEO was dressed in grey slacks and a blue-tinted, white button up, a dark blue tie in place. His uniformity was thrown off by the striped blue-and-red socks he was wearing that Mokuba had gotten him for Christmas.

The brunet leaned his elbows on the bannister, folding his arms over the polished wood. "I don't respond well to orders."

"You'd better change your tune in the next thirty seconds," Yami shot back heatedly, Kaiba's eyes watching his boyfriend with interest. "Grandpa will be here any moment. This is his first time meeting you, you know! I want him to have a good impression of you!"

"Isn't what he sees on TV enough?" Kaiba inquired with an arched brow.

"Oh, that you're a cold and calculative businessman?" Yami put a hand on his hip as he spoke with Kaiba from separate levels. "That might be who you are to everyone else, Kaiba… but not to me. You're the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I _want _Grandpa to _like_ you."

"What, are you going to walk out the door if he doesn't?" Kaiba asked, but he was looking away now, color tinting his ears from Yami's confession.

"No, but it would make my life _easier."_ There was a ring that sounded throughout the mansion, and Yami spun around hurriedly, walking quickly towards the front door. "He's here!"

The large double-doors at the entranceway opened as Yami entered the foyer. The door was held open by one of their many butlers. Mutou Siamun, Yami's grandfather, looked around the grand entrance to the Kaiba mansion as he rolled his suitcase behind him. The floor shined of white marble. A crystal chandelier dangled overhead, illuminated with bright lights. A grand red carpet led from the front door and into the rest of the manor. The ceiling vaulted up three stories, with perfectly clear, large windows showing off the evening sky and ocean from their seaside perch. Siamun hummed a bit in appreciation, looking over to see his grandson walking over to him quickly. Instantly, the old man's face lit up.

"Yami!" Saimun exclaimed, and the man removed his khaki-colored hat, grinning towards his grandson. Yami walked up to him, and the two embraced briefly in the hall. The butler closed the door behind the old archaeologist. Siamun pulled away, looking over his son.

"Well, you're a bit too old now to comment on you growing!" Siamun stated, and Yami made a face as his grandfather continued, "But you look healthy! Thats the most important part." He looked around the mansion one more time. "...And this house! _Much_ nicer than our little hovel back in Domino, hm?"

Kaiba walked into the foyer, catching Siamun's attention from behind Yami. Yami glanced back to see his lover heading over, and he moved beside his grandfather.

"Kaiba, this is Siamun Mutou, my grandfather and archaeologist," Yami introduced, and Kaiba nodded his head towards Siamun. "Grandpa, this is Kaiba Seto."

"Well if it isn't the famous Kaiba-kun himself!" The old man exclaimed, and the CEO's lips pressed into a straight line at the honorific tagged to his name… but said nothing. Siamun walked over, reaching out and taking the man's hand, shaking vigorously. "Its great to meet you! I hope my stubborn grandson hasn't given you any trouble!"

Kaiba smirked a bit, shaking Siamun's hand back. "He has." The brunet looked over to his lover, who was frowning towards him. "Not enough to kick him out yet, however."

Siamun chuckled good-naturedly, pulling his hand away. He looked over to Yami. "You can certainly pick them, can't you? That's exactly what I expect from my grandson… no less than the best." Siamun looked towards Kaiba. "He was always a spoiled one, you know. Sharp as a tack, too, even when he was tyke."

"Grandpa," Yami interrupted, getting the feeling his conversation was heading into embarrassing childhood-story territory. "You must be tired. How about I show you to your room? We're about to have dinner soon, once Mokuba gets here."

At the name, Kaiba seemed to straighten, nodding his head in agreement. He moved to the side of Yami, touching the other's shoulder as he leaned in, brushing his lips against Yami's forehead. Siamun glanced to them as he tugged his suitcase down the red carpet, Yami following him as they left Kaiba in the foyer.

The two started up the stairs, Yami taking Siamun's suitcase as they made their way up.

"He seems like a fine fellow," Siamun commented, and Yami glanced over to him. "A bit of a stick in the mud. I always thought you'd got for someone a bit more exciting…. though I suppose you're filled with enough dramatics for the both of you, hm?"

Yami shot his grandfather a look. Siamun merely smiled back.

"You still call him 'Kaiba'?"

"I called him that when we were just associates," Yami replied, and he opened the door to the guest room.

"You've been together for three years, haven't you? Isn't it about time you call him by his surname?" Siamun looked a little disappointed. "You're ruining a perfectly good storybook romance." He watched as Yami inspected the guest room, making sure everything was prepared swimmingly. "I read about both of you in all the tabloids. How was your trip to Cancun?"

"They found out about Can-?" Yami let out a sigh, and he looked over to his grandfather. "It was good. Kaiba stayed in the hotel most of the time, though. I practically had to drag him out to the beach." Yami crossed his arms, smirking a little as he recalled their beach adventure. Kaiba looked damn good without a shirt on. Dripping wet, water coursing out of his hair, down his chest and abs…

"You're daydreaming again," Siamun suddenly spoke, and Yami snapped his head over to the other man, cheeks flushed. "...You really love him, don't you?"

Yami remained silent. His wine-red eyes glimpsed to the side, and he nodded his head.

"I'm glad you're happy," Siamun stated, and he moved over to his suitcase. "That's all that matters. Ever since Child Protective Services brought you to my doorstep that cold night…

"Seeing those eyes of yours, wide and filled with tears… all I ever wanted was the best for you."

There was a long pause between them. Yami stood in the middle of the room, watching as Siamun continued unpacking his bag. The old man began settling his clothes in the dresser of the guest room, but breaking the silence, he spoke again.

"...Do you still not remember your name?"

Yami was silent for a moment. Siamun glanced back to see his grandson shake his head.

"Hm, interesting. I thought perhaps if you were finally at peace, you'd remember your life before I took you in." And with that, Siamun turned away from his grandson. "Well… some things are not meant to be discovered."

"Is that what you tell yourself when you can't find something during an excavation?" Yami asked with a smile, and in turn Siamun let out a chuckle.

"I have to keep myself sane somehow," The old man stated. At that, several repetitive rings sounded around the mansion. The two looked towards the door.

"That must be Mokuba!" Yami looked towards Siamun. "That's Kaiba's younger brother. He just started University last month so this is his first time back home. I'm sure Kaiba will be excited to see him… and I think Mokuba would be interested in hearing stories about your travels, Grandpa."

Siamun nodded his head, closing his empty suitcase. "Lets go meet him, then."

The two headed out of the room and down the stairs. Already, Mokuba and Kaiba were exchanging pleasantries as they walked out of the foyer and into the main area. Mokuba looked over and spotted Yami; his violet eyes lit up upon seeing him.

"Yami!" Mokuba exclaimed, shoving his backpack into Kaiba's hands. The CEO started in surprise, grasping hold of his brother's bag as the raven-haired youth charged towards Yami. Yami smiled as he and Mokuba embraced, Mokuba looking down at the smaller man with a grin on his face. He had grown tall like Kaiba, but still had yet to meet his older brother's impressive height. The youth was currently in a pair of black jeans and a studded tank top. A silver Dark Rebellion logo necklace dangled from around his neck, and Yami couldn't help but feel proud at the boy's support. "How's it been? I hope Seto hasn't been too much of a pain while I've been gone." Mokuba threw an arm around Yami's shoulders, slinging him over to him as he glanced back at his brother. "He's been treating you right, yeah? If not, _I _don't mind taking his place~"

"Mokuba," Kaiba stated firmly, and both of his loves glanced up to the blue-eyed executive. "Go put your stuff away. Dinner's about to start."

"Oh wait, Mokuba," Yami interrupted, and he gestured to his grandfather, Siamun walking up as the game designer spoke, "This my grandfather, Mutou Siamun. Grandpa, this is Kaiba's younger brother, Mokuba."

"You still call niisan 'Kaiba'?" Mokuba lamented, and he looked to the old man with a wide grin, shaking his hand. "Hi! Nice to meet you! Yami's told me all about your travels. Where did you fly in from?"

"Mokuba, you can ask Yami's old man all the questions you want after dinner," Kaiba stated, and he jerked his head up the stairs, tossing his brother's backpack at him. Mokuba caught it as his brother continued, "Put your stuff up."

"Right!" Mokuba smiled to Yami and Siamun before heading up the stairs. "See you soon!"

Yami watched Mokuba charge up to his room before looking towards Kaiba and Siamun. Wordlessly, he started walking towards the main dining room, already smelling the scent of their steak dinner sizzling in the air.

* * *

Dinner had passed without any hitch, and the four men sat in one of the sitting rooms of the house. The room was a perfect circle in shape, windows and shelves of Kaiba Corp prototypes alternating on the walls. Framed cut-outs of Kaiba and Yami's separate ventures and successes hung proudly on display, and several chairs and couches sat in a circle, perfect for conversing in private. Kaiba never had guests, but it wasn't the same for Yami, even if Kaiba was hard-pressed to allow most of them through his personal threshold (especially ones like Katsuya Jounouchi). Currently, Kaiba and Yami sat upon the large, deep blue couch in the room, Kaiba engrossed in something on his Intelliglass phone, Yami sitting beside him with legs crossed, drinking a ritzy cocktail of plum wine and apple juice on the rocks.

Mokuba, however, was sprawled out on the dark blue carpet on his stomach, a chessboard in between he and Siamun. Kaiba continued to glance up repeatedly at the game's progression, Siamun smiling easily as he sat cross-legged in front of the younger Kaiba.

"Then what happened?" Mokuba inquired, moving a pawn slowly across the board.

"I survived, of course," The old man spoke, and he looked up towards the glass oculus in the sitting room, violet eyes on the black sky above. "...And discovered the most elaborate tomb I had ever seen! Some of the carvings were damaged, of course, but it depicted one of the great ancient pharaohs of Egypt combatting another man using what looked to be powerful monsters!"

"Whoa…" Mokuba let out. Siamun moved his Queen forward.

"Checkmate."

"Huh?" Mokuba looked down to the board with a bewildered gaze. Kaiba let out a sigh, shaking his head before returning to his work. Yami reached a hand out, resting it over the screen of the CEO's smartphone, forcing Kaiba to look up.

"The press conference is tomorrow," Yami spoke. "...If something's gone wrong now, then there's no hope." He kept his hand over the screen, even as Kaiba tried to move it.

"I can't _wait_ to see the new world reveal!" Mokuba exclaimed. "I bet its going to be awesome!"

"And impossible without my technology," Kaiba grumbled, rising from the couch. "I'm heading to bed. Mokuba, you should do the same."

"Seto, I'm in _college,"_ Mokuba groaned, but the boy was forced to his feet by his brother's unrelenting gaze. He wished Yami and Siamun a good night as he slipped out the door of the lounge after his brother. Yami watched them leave for a moment, before turning to Siamun, who was busy setting the chessboard up again. The old man looked up to his grandson, offering him a smile.

"How about we play a game, just like old times?" Siamun asked. "Or are you too important now to sit on the floor with your grandpa?"

Yami smiled to him. The young man set his drink to the side, sliding down to the floor in front of the older Mutou. The two sat crosslegged in front of each other, and with a small bow, the game began. Yami went first. He safely slid a pawn out, and Siamun followed suit. They moved pieces quietly for a few moments, before Siamun spoke.

"What I failed to mention about my trip to Egypt," Siamun spoke, and he reached into his back pocket, fishing out his own Intelliglass phone and setting it down in front of Yami. "Is exactly what I saw upon the stone tablets. I think it might interest you, Yami."

Yami glanced to the side as the glass projected in image in the air before him. Hovering on display, was the picture of a stone tablet just as his grandfather had described it: two men combatting with the use of magic and powerful monsters. However…

Wine-red eyes snapped open at the picture on display.

"That…" Yami let out, and his eyes were wide as he beheld the image before him. "...The man in the tablet… he looks _just like me!_"

The picture on the hologram merely flickered in response.

"I thought exactly the same," Siamun commented. "...There were several treasures there, all beautiful and golden. The museum is looking into safely extracting them for further study, but the one in the tablet that the Pharaoh is wearing is missing."

"Interesting. So he was the Pharaoh…" Yami felt his heart flutter a bit. it was a little exciting, to think that he may have resembled someone so important thousands of years ago. His eyes ran over the imposing figure on the tablet, wondering whom he was combatting on the otherside. "What's his name?"

"That's just the thing," Siamun replied, looking at the picture flickering on the hologram. "...His name has been marked out, and scratched out,in every mention of where it could be. So far, we're calling him the Nameless Pharaoh, but we need a name to refer to him as. Since I discovered him, they're giving me the honor."

"Really?" Yami let out, and he looked towards Siamun. "That's amazing." He slid another piece across the board. "Have you decided on anything yet?"

"No, not yet," Siamun spoke. "...But I was thinking, since he looks like you…

"Why don't _you_ pick?"

Yami looked up at him quickly. "Me?"

"It makes sense," Siamun continued. "When you were brought to me all those years ago, you couldn't remember your name. For days after, you'd wake up in the night, crying, and crawl into my bed. You wouldn't fall asleep until dawn, and I had to stay up all night with you." Simun smiled to him. "When you still couldn't remember, I gave you the name 'Yami', remembering those nights. Even to this day, you've kept it. So I think this time…" And Siamun slid a Knight on the board. "...You should choose.

"You've become a legendary person, Yami. You deserve to name a Pharaoh who was the same. He would be honored, I think, to receive a name by someone who is _also _heralded as a King of Games."

"That silly title…" Yami let out with a smile. He picked up a Bishop. "Well then if that's the case… I accept the challenge."

He set down the bishop by Siamun's King.

"...Checkmate."

"Huh?" Siamun blinked down towards the chessboard. There was a moment of silence, before he let out a laugh, tossing his head back. "Well, I'll be. You beat me again, Pharaoh Yami!"

"That would sound ridiculous." And Yami rose from the floor. "Don't worry. I'll think of something more suitable, soon enough." He needed to head to bed. Yami stole a glimpse at the ancient tablet on display, before turning away. "I'm headed to bed, Grandpa. I'll see you in the morning."

Yami walked up the stairs to he and Kaiba's room. He wished a butler that passed him a good night, before slipping inside. As predicted, Kaiba was still awake in bed, sitting up against the headboard with his face lit up a pale blue from the light of his Intelliglass. Yami closed to door after him, sauntering over to the bed with a smirk. He snapped a hand out, slapping Kaiba's hands down into the bed.

Kaiba shot him a dirty look.

"You don't scare me," Yami stated blandly, and he crawled into the bed, lifting his shirt up above his head. Kaiba watched him with a careful expression as Yami's shirt came fully off, dropping down on the bed. Eyes never leaving his smaller lover, Kaiba set his smartphone onto the bedside table. He reached a hand up, gliding his fingers along Yami's smooth, tanned flesh.

"I should," Kaiba retorted. His blue eyes flit over the other's figure.

"Perhaps if you put all that money you possess where your mouth is I'd believe you." Yami's hands slid down Kaiba's chest, already unbuttoning his silk night shirt. "...How about instead…

"I show you something money can't so easily buy?" Yami's lips began kissing down Kaiba's chest and to his stomach, tasting the CEO's skin.

"You can buy hookers, and I have you, don't I?" Kaiba replied, and he smirked as Yami smacked his jaw with tiny fingers on the way down.

However, this time, when Kaiba murmured Yami's name deep into his skin… the young King of Games couldn't help but wonder what his _real name _would sound like on Kaiba's lips…

...And if he'd ever remember it.

* * *

Thank you for your support, and your love of Prideshipping!

**Please Review**!

Love, Pharaoh


	2. Starting Phase

**Third Time Breathing**

**Rated:** T

_This story is a solo work by Pharaoh._

* * *

_Chapter Two: _Starting Phase

The crowd was in a frenzy today; Yami could feel the energy around him, even from people who watched from the city streets up at the large LED displays on buildings. The technology that Yami had dreamed about and that Kaiba had turned from fantasy to reality was finally going global. The King of Games knew, without a doubt, that his lover's brilliant mind and creation would continue to change the world.

Those thoughts had Yami staring towards Kaiba with what could be considered a dreamy expression. His eyes were soft, a small smile on his face as he watched his handsome beau adjust his blue tie, small glowing strips of electric blue scorching up the fabric. His white suit was immaculate... just like him.

Kaiba caught the look from out the corner of his eye. The CEO watched the other for a moment, fingers sliding away from fiddling with his collar.

"What's _that_ dumbfounded look for?" Kaiba asked, but Yami's expression hardly changed. His smile only lifted higher, corners curling in that mischievous way of his.

"I was just admiring how amazing you are," Yami complimented smoothly, and Kaiba's cheeks seemed to heat up. The brunet's brows furrowed, and he looked away, Yami walking over to the handsome man. He was in his own suit, Yami's of a deep, deep burgundy, so dark it was almost black. The shirt he wore underneath gave the color away; a true black button up, sheer and filled with translucent frills at the collar and sleeve hems. The smaller gamer reached up, adjusting Kaiba's tie with slender, deeply tanned fingers. "You're going to make headlines. I won't be able to go anywhere without seeing your name for months."

"I wouldn't have anything less," Kaiba stated. Yami glanced up at him. He could hear the announcer wrapping up, reading to introduce them.

"Because you're _Kaiba Seto?_" Yami teased good-naturedly, a smirk lining his face.

"...Because I want you to have only the best," The CEO spoke. Yami's expression lit up into one of surprise, just as he heard their names being shouted into the air with fervor.

"_AND NOW, WITHOUT FURTHER ADEU, WE BRING TO YOU THE INFAMOUS POWER-COUPLE, MUTOU YAMI, CREATOR OF DARK REBELLION, AND KAIBA CORP'S VERY OWN CEO, KAIBA SETO!"_

"Lets go," Kaiba stated. He took a step back, holding a hand out to Yami. "...Put on your game face. We have work to do."

Yami nodded. He reached out, clasping hands with his lover, his partner, his greatest rival-

...His everything.

"_Game start," _Yami stated with a smirk. Kaiba nodded, and the two exited backstage, walking out onto the large, floating glass panel that hovered several stories in the air. A shimmering crystal podium waited at the center, a large LED screen that had to be hundreds of feet long arched along behind. Yami caught a glimpse of the camera shown onscreen zooming on he and Kaiba's clasped hands, faces, and then full-on view. A crowd sat across from them on the top of a building, screaming, cheers shooting into the air. Below, the cheers lifted into the air. Surrounding the stage were several hovering platforms for the VIPs; mainly celebrities or other powerful businessmen, Somewhere out there, Mokuba and Siamun were sitting in VIP seating, watching the event take place.

Yami lifted his hand, giving the crowd a wave and a smile as he and Kaiba made their way across the stage. Kaiba's own expression remained hard and neutral, but his hand did lazily lift into the air, waving to the camera for show. The host stood at the podium with a wide grin on his face, clapping and stepping back as soon as Yami and Kaiba met him in the center.

"_Welcome, Mutou-san, Kaiba-san!" _The announcer replied. "Its an honor to see you both—and Mutou-san, you seem to be as well as ever."

"Of course," Yami stated.

"It must be a hard job, keeping someone like Kaiba-san happy," The host stated idly. "...But I suppose that spicy kiss in Cancun would make anyone feel good!" And behind them, flashed a picture snapped in the tabloids. Yami glanced back to see a blown up image of he and Kaiba walking along the beach hand-in-hand, Kaiba in swim-trunks and a white beach shirt that was blowing in the gentle breeze; the CEO as being tugged down to reach Yami's much shorter height, the smaller man on his tiptoes, a rather attractive, tropical drink in the other hand. There were noises of "Ooooooh~" and laughter. Kaiba didn't look back. He lifted a hand, looking as if he was dusting off his jacket; he covered his microphone.

"I told you we shouldn't have gone to the beach," Kaiba muttered.

Yami looked to the crowd, the camera now back on he and Kaiba's faces. He smirked a little.

"He felt better _later,_" Yami added, and a series of screams filled the audience. Kaiba shot him a glance. Yami touched his lover's arm, and the two looked each other over, the camera zooming in to capture their enamored glances.

"Kaiba-san," The host replied, and Kaiba moved his eyes away from his beau to acknowledge the announcer. "Its been a little over three years since you and Mutou-san have become an item. Much like your careers, your romance is the hot topic on everyone's lips, and steady to boot! Do you have any plans to tie the knot?"

Yami let out a short laugh. "_That_ would require him getting on one knee. Kaiba Seto kneels down to _no one._"

The crowd responded with laughter. As the chattering died down, the CEO looked over towards his lover. He reached down, taking both of Yami's hands into his own, lifting them up just enough to be seen over the podium.

Kaiba's cobalt eyes ran over Yami's face.

"...Once I figure out what kind of ring a King would wear," The CEO stated, and Kaiba lifted one of Yami's hands up to his lips, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. The crowd erupted again. Yami's eyes lit up; genuinely surprised. He felt his heart give a flutter in his chest. The roar of the crowd dulled everything around him, and all he could see was his gorgeous lover, giving him the most intense stare he'd ever been on the receiving end of.

_This_ kind of teasing wasn't the usual routine. Yami felt his face heat up, searching Kaiba's face for answers. The host let out a long whistle.

"Looks like we might be hearing wedding bells in the future," The man chirped, and he turned to the audience, clapping several times. "Give it up for the world's most dynamic duo, Kaiba Seto and Mutou Yami!"

Yami listened to the swell of the crowd again, Kaiba's hands releasing his own. The two waiting patiently for the laughter to die down, their faces settling. It was time.

Time for the reveal of the century.

"Everyday," Yami began, and the crowd began to die down. "Is a dream come true. I get to spend it with the most brilliant man on the planet. Kaiba Seto has been CEO of Kaiba Corporation since he was a mere teenager. Do you know what_ I _was doing? Sleeping during English class."

There was a chuckle in the audience. Yami smiled, continuing.

"He toils away, and acts as if its nothing. Kaiba has the power to change the world. His inventions are second to none. His drive plows through the competition.

"When I told him about my idea for _Dark Rebellion_," Yami stated, "I remember his reaction clearly. He was sitting across from me, fingers halted over his computer. And with a straight-face, he stated:

".._.'I have enough money to check you into an institute, since you're so inclined.'_"

The audience burst into laughter. The camera zoomed in on Kaiba's face; the faintest of smirks had risen onto his features.

Yami shook his head. "But even so, without my knowledge, Kaiba went straight to work. And like all things he does while I remain by his side... he turned my dream into reality.

"Please, allow me to introduce with all the grace, the admiration, the _love_ that I can muster... Kaiba Seto." Yami took a step to the side, clapping his hands in time with the rest of the fanfaring crowd. Kaiba moved a touch more into the center of the podium. He nodded to Yami, the CEO looking out towards the crowd as the cheers died down.

He waited a moment in silence, sure he had the crowd's (and the camera's) attention.

"...My technology speaks for itself," Kaiba stated, and behind him the large screen dimmed to black, a silver-and-electric blue Kaiba Corporation logo flashing in the center. He gestured an arm back, people already beginning to cheer as he moved away from the center, Yami following him off to the side as the video began to play.

Yami glanced to Kaiba as they escaped backstage, turning their mics off.

"Riveting speech there," Yami replied humorously. Kaiba glanced down at his tiny lover as Yami continued, "I hope your _wedding vows_ aren't the same." Kaiba's admission on stage still had Yami feeling a little breathless. He wondered if what the CEO said was true, or just for show.

"Just watch the video," Kaiba answered back. Yami rolled his eyes, but he did glance to the screen.

He took Kaiba's hand as it started playing.

Kaiba gently squeezed Yami's fingers in return.

"_Imagine a world of possibilities," _The narrator on screen began. _"We have only ever imagined. Virtual simulations trap us in one place, forcing our subconsciousness into realms which leave our bodies vulnerable." _Several news clips and internet sites began flashing rapidly on the screen. _"Countless people have been injured, pulled into a comatose, and outright have lost their lives to this method of entertainment. There is nothing entertaining about death."_

The screen went black.

"_...But what if you didn't have to imagine? What if it existed for you to see... with your **own eyes**?"_

On the large screen, a teenage boy walked into what looked like an ordinary kitchen, wearing a backpack. The house was silent. The young blond looked towards the metal fridge; the LED screen on it blinked, over and over the same message. 'Be back at 10! - Mom'. The boy looked towards the Intelliglass clock: 5:34.

It zoomed into a smile on his face. He removed his backpack, dropping it to the ground in front of him. He pulled out a small black pouch with the KaibaCorp logo emblazoned on it, kicking his backpack behind him with a swift motion. A dramatic close up of his unzipping the bag, and out spun out what looked to he a small, glass disk, no larger than the size of a drink coaster. The boy snatched and held it in the air. It was made of Intelliglass, with KC in silver at the top, and twinkling, smooth touch-screen functions lighting up for show.

The boy made a wide arching movement—in slow-motion, he slammed the disk to the ground.

As soon as it hit the floor-

A huge, shimmering mist purged though the house, eating up the floor and walls. The plain kitchen scenery began to transform into the inside of a miraculous castle, turning the plain carpet into marble tile, transforming the table and chairs into decorative statues and other scenic pieces fit for a medieval adventure. The camera zipped back to the boy, who removed what looked to be a thick Intelliglass armlet. He snapped it on, holding his arm out in front of him. It seemed to link to the system, and instantly his clothing transformed into that of a knight. He picked up a wooden spoon—it instantly became a sword.

By this point, the audience was screaming in excitement as the boy took off into his house; instantly combating with strange monsters. _"Transform your world with the touch of a button. Purge through dungeons. Explore rainforests. With the most power AI on the market at your side, and an advanced safety system, your imagination is the only limit."_

"_Get your Game DiSK and Gauntlet at participating retail stores. Kaiba Corporation: the Leader in Global Gaming."_

The screen shut off. Yami felt deafened by the screams the filled the pavilion. He glanced to Kaiba, so seemed to be considering his marketing strategy. Of course. Not even the whole of Japan screeching in excitement was enough for Kaiba Seto. He smirked to him.

"Your ego is so big you put your_ initials_ in it?"

"What's done is done." Kaiba turned his microphone back on, Yami following suit as the two headed back out to the podium, the audience still shouting. The noise only seemed to swell at the appearance of the responsible party. Kaiba took his place at the center, Yami just off to the side as the screen faded in to Kaiba's face.

The CEO glanced around at the faceless audience.

"Kaiba Corporation's innovative technology takes gaming to the next level. Combat in your home, on the street, or at specially built Kaiba Corporation gaming arenas. Content for the Game DiSK can be downloaded on its wireless connection. The higher the DiSK grade, the larger the arena you can create.

"In the future, other game companies will make use of its functions, but for now, its capabilities have been created for the use of the world's number one MMORPG, _Dark Rebellion_, created by award-winning game designer, Mutou Yami." Kaiba gestured to his lover, and Yami moved over to him on stage. Clapping rang out, dying quickly as Yami took the place Kaiba had been occupying at the podium. Kaiba took a step to the side, standing imposingly behind the much smaller man.

"Thank you," Yami stated to Kaiba, before turning and smiling, the camera capturing his face on-screen. "Without Kaiba Corporation's technology, Dark Rebellion's newest installment would of never been possible... not quite like this. With new, innovative gameplay..."

Yami spoke passionately about his newest game world in Dark Rebellion, the screen behind him showing off massive landscapes of tall, black mountains, dead trees and stone castles. There was a large variety of downloadable content, from weapons to costumes, some which were free with the installment, others only obtainable via gameplay or by monetary purchase.

"The fact you can bring the adventure to your living room now makes Dark Rebellion not only a brilliant roleplaying game for large convention gatherings, but with the ability to link up to four Gauntlets to one Game DiSK, it can become an adventure for your friends and family to play. Imagine, making your very own party amongst your best friends... fighting side-by-side, right in your backyard or the park!" He had certainly had fun testing gameplay with Mokuba and Kaiba (the latter acting seemingly annoyed the entire time their "party" geared up for another adventure within the mansion). "Never before has adventure been right in your own home. All you have to do is open the doors."

And Yami pulled away from the stand. He smiled, pointing a finger right towards the audience. The camera zoomed up his arm, straight to his face.

"_...Game Start!"_

The lights on the stage all shut off; people exploded in cheers, the announcer taking over as Yami moved away from the center. He felt Kaiba grasp his shoulder, leading the smaller man off to the back. As soon as they were back, Kaiba's hand slid down to Yami's waist.

Yami turned around; Kaiba's lips captured his own, bending heavily over the smaller gamer, Yami's arms instantly flying up to wrap around Kaiba's neck. Their kiss was powerful, but ended too soon for Yami's liking. Soon, Kaiba's lips were off his, and he felt the parting as the CEO's chocolate locks slid off of his forehead. Yami glimpsed to him, disappointment written all over his face.

"...Later," Kaiba responded in turn. Yami studied his face, but for once didn't contest him or the promise. He nodded, turning to the stage, listening to the swell of the crowd. Kaiba glanced over with him.

"You did it," Yami spoke, tone thoughtful.

"You thought of it first," Kaiba admitted, though no bitterness laced his voice.

"You made it real."

"We had this conversation before," Kaiba cut him off, and Yami glanced over tot he man, Kaiba's hard blue eyes glaring out to the crowd. "...Remember? That's how it always works with us. Just accept it and quit running your mouth over stupid crap."

Yami let out a humored huff, for once stunned to silence by his lover's sharp tongue. It was rare, but it happened. The two were silent, listening to the noise of the crowd die down to chatter, waiting for Mokuba and Siamun to appear.

It didn't take long. Soon, Mokuba was bursting backstage, the sound of his feet thundering up the short staircase echoing off-stage, Siamun walking calmly behind The boy's wild black hair flew behind him, wearing a trendy black suit with a silver pearl shine. The suit was well fitting with a black tie and white shirt, but the pants were cropped just above the ankle, showing off white socks and a sliver of skin, and shiny onyx oxfords. The only color were the brightly colored, dangling bracelets on his arm. Kaiba's blue eyes instantly shot to the color on the boy's arm, but said nothing as his younger brother nearly bulldozed his lover over. Mokuba grasped Yami in a strong bear hug.

"You did it!" Mokuba cheered, squeezing Yami's body briefly. He turned to his brother, grinning widely to him, but there was no hug. "The promo video looked _amazing, _Seto! I bet everyone's tripping over themselves to get to the kiosks and buy the Game DiSK!"

"If they're not it'd be a failure in Kaiba's eyes," Yami replied in jest. Kaiba just glanced to Yami in response, before nodding to his brother. Siamun walked up, wearing a tan suit with a smile on his face.

"Well, well! What an impressive show! I forgot how much of a speaker you are, Yami," Siamun commented jovially. Yami nodded to his grandfather, Siamun continuing, "And so may surprises! Your kids and your technology and games..." He chuckled.

"The world's changing, Grandpa!" Mokuba chimed in, already addressing Siamun as if he were his own grandparent. "You can always play with me n' Yami!"

"Don't put him into a position to do something he doesn't want to, Mokuba," Kaiba stated sternly from beside Yami.

"Don't worry about it, Kaiba-kun," Siamun stated, looking towards the CEO. "After all, if you plan on making good on that comment you made during the expo, then I might as well get used to it."

Kaiba's expression didn't change, but his body shifted, signifying he had suddenly become uncomfortable. He'd been put on the spot. A sudden beat of silence passed, but Mokuba was quick to fill it.

"I'm hungry," The raven-haired youth stated. "We should go out and celebrate!"

"I agree," Yami seconded, but he was a little disappointed that Mokuba had been so quick to act and save his brother. There wasn't anything wrong with making Kaiba squirm a bit from time-to-time. His ego certainly needed it. Mokuba was first to lead, grasping Siamun's had and leading the old man off happily, chattering earnestly to fill any potential silence. Yami began walking off behind them, but when he noticed Kaiba's absence, he paused, glancing back at him, Mokuba and Siamun exiting the backstage.

The CEO stared back at him with intense blue eyes.

"Kaiba?" Yami inquired, tilting his head. The handsome executive didn't move for a moment, studying the other in front of him.

"...It's nothing." Kaiba walked towards Yami, a hand grasping the game designer's shoulder and turning him to face the right direction. "We're having steak."

"We had steak last _night_," Yami lamented, and the two bickered back and forth over their lunch choice, heading down the steps side-by-side. In the end, Mokuba made the decision.

That's just how it was between them... and as Yami stared across at Kaiba from the table, watching the candlelight flicker in the man's usually cold blue eyes...

He knew his life was nothing less than perfect.

* * *

The rest of the day had passed quickly. After a hearty lunch, the small family had retreated back to the Kaiba Mansion. Kaiba and Yami were practically glued to the TV in the living area, watching the news in regards to Kaiba Corp's tech reveal, and the frenzy people were in, product flying off the shelves. Kaiba had his computer in his lap, and Yami his small Intelliglass tablet, both of them checking reviews and stocks on their separate items, giving the other updates and remarks on anything interesting.

Siamun eventually retired to bed after reliving his trek through Egypt in the eyes of Mokuba, who kept pestering him with questions... not that the older Mutou minded. Yami had heard his stories countless times; it was nice to have another audience.

Mokuba was next to go, heading up to his room after hugging Kaiba and Yami both goodnight. The two powerhouse lovers went to bed last, talking softly through the halls about what happened that day and their potential plans to follow-up tomorrow.

Sticking to his word, Kaiba made good on his promise to Yami. As soon as the two were comfortable in bed, the CEO began his onslaught of lovemaking, headboard rocking hard against the wall, Yami's moans echoing up to the vaulted ceiling. If there was one thing Kaiba was better at than his job... this was it.

Buried in the comfort of luxurious Egyptian cotton sheets and smooth blankets, the two men fell asleep. Kaiba was on his back, arm wrapped around his lover as Yami used the man's shoulder as a pillow. The room was filled only with the quiet sounds of them breathing.

Yami's eyes opened at 2:46 am, having only been asleep for a good couple of hours. He frowned, looking to Kaiba's sleeping face. He admired him for a split second, reaching up and gently stroking the man's bangs out of his eyes. He remembered a time when just a shift in bed had his lover sky-rocketting awake. At some point, Kaiba had become unaware of Yami's tender touches while he slumbered.

He was thirsty. Yami managed to slip out of Kaiba's arms, sliding out of bed. His naked figure cast a silhouette against the curtains, the slender man creeping across the room. He rather enjoyed being in the nude after a good session with his lover. However, Mokuba and Siamun were currently in the house, and he didn't feel up to chancing one of the maid's being up. The red-eyed youth glimpsed to his favored white silk house robe. Pulling it on, Yami glanced back at Kaiba in the bed, making sure he didn't wake his beau up before slipping out the door, into the hall.

It was almost pitch black, but the multiple large windows in the Kaiba mansion helped, allowing starlight to pour in... there was no moon tonight. It was darker than usual because of it, but Yami, true to his name, was accustomed to the dark. He made his way fearlessly down the hall, glancing to the doors that led into Mokuba and Siamun's room on the way. The lights in both were out.

He glided down the staircase, hand sliding along the banister, touching down on the cold marble floor with his bare feet. The Kaiba mansion was so big; it felt as if it took forever just to get form one place to another. Yami had lived with Siamun all his life, the two holed up in a small little duplex beside a woman with more cats than sanity. Once Yami was old enough to take care of himself, the old man was gone for lengths at a time while Yami managed things at home.

Even when Yami finally made his big break as a game designer with Dark Rebellion, he continued to live at home, seeing no reason to move out (besides, who would manage things at home?). It was only about a year ago, that he finally broke away from the nest to move in with Kaiba at his lavish mansion. The maids, the butlers, the enormous room... the CEO's eccentric lifestyle had Yami's jaw comically dropping for months.

Even if some of the things were over-the-top... this was his home, now. Yami wouldn't change it for the world.

He finally made it to the kitchen, just as the Intelliglass clock on the wall flickered to 2:58 in neon blue. Yami moved through the kitchen, grasping a glass and getting himself some ice water. The youth leaned against marble countertops of the state-of-the-art kitchen, drinking, lost in thought.

He and Kaiba had been together three years now... what did that mean for them? The comment Kaiba had made during his tech reveal still had Yami reeling. Did the brunet mean what he said? Did Kaiba want to...

Even though it was three years, Yami knew that Kaiba was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his days with. The ma's heart rushed around in his chest. Perhaps it was the same for the CEO. They way they talked together, worked together, bickered together... made love together...

The clock ticked to 3:00am.

There was a dull noise; the sound of ceramic shattering off to the back entrance of the kitchen. Yami's head immediately snapped up, wondering if a maid had accidentally broken something while shuffling around in the dark. "Are you all right?"

There wasn't an answer. The clattering of ceramic chips lifted from the ground. Slowly, Yami set his glass on the kitchen counter.

"...Hello?" he called out.

His gaze lingered on the second entrance to the kitchen, shadowed by darkness. All had gone silent.

Blood gushed suddenly onto the tiles from the open doorway. Out stumbled a massive giant, a collection of fleshy red muscle and stark white bone. Arched horns scraped against the ceiling of the kitchen, floor shaking wildly as it stomped into the kitchen. Yami's eyes widened. The monster turned its head, just a hardened skull with a pinched face and glowing green eye sockets. It snarled at him; the sharp teeth rattled inside of its face as the lumbering monster turned to him. Leathery blue wings knocked utensils and other items off the shelves as it headed towards the man, Yami stumbling backwards on the tile.

"What-?" Yami's voice hardly sounded like his own, confused and bewildered. Blood oozed along the ground and in between his toes with each step the horror took in his direction. Yami's back crashed into the fridge, wine-red eyes wide.

What _was_ that thing...?!

The skeleton-beast swung a massive clawed fist. Yami dove down, just as the beast slammed its claws into the steel refrigerator, puncturing massive holes into its frame. The tanned youth took off like a shot, running out of the kitchen and into the main hall. Red patches of blood followed him.

"_Kaib-!" _Yami was cut off as underneath him, the marble cracked and spat out from the mansion's foundation, several old bones clattering and spilling out onto the floor, raising the ground up. Yami waved his arms wildly in an attempt to gain his balance as he was risen into the air on a bed of marble and rapidly piling bones, ten feet up. He spun around on the mini-platform in a flutter of white silk, only to see the oozing skull beast clamoring into the foyer of the mansion just feet below. His wine-red eyes lit up.

"Dear_ Ra,_" he let out, and the neon-green eyes of the skull-creature turned up to him. It let out a piercing shriek that shook the entire mansion. Yami shielded his face, debris flying up from the ground. It was like a monster from one of his games—no...

Even more terrifying... as if it had come from _Hell_ itself!

Its shrieking soundwaves continued to blast debris into him; metal, marble, bones—it cut into Yami's flesh, ripped at his robe... red blood splattered and dribbled across him, the cuts only going deeper and deeper, searing his skin to the point where he wanted to scream in pain.

Kaiba... where was_ Kaiba_...?!

"_KAIBA!"_ Yami finally screeched out, and he threw his hands to the side—one smacked into Kaiba's chest, who instantly grasped hold of his lover, yanking Yami into his body. Wine-red eyes shot upwards; deep cobalt gazed back.

Yami's heavy panting filled the air. Kaiba's grip on him tightened, steadying the youth who sat up in bed with a wide expression, looking back and forth through the darkness.

"Yami." Kaiba's voice cut through the air like a blade, severing his fear. Yami slid his gaze up to his lover's face as the handsome CEO turned the man's chin with a free hand, forcing his eyes to his own. "Look at me. You're fine."

A nightmare. Yami swallowed thickly, nodding his hand as his slender fingers came to touch the hand that held tight his chin. Kaiba's fingers crept along Yami's smooth jawline and into the designer's wild hair. Yami spared a glance at the clock by the bed.

3:06am.

It was if his dream had began and stopped just as time flowed. Yami's head was racing, imagining the terrifying beast that had stalked him through Kaiba's mansion. It had felt so real. Kaiba was laying him back down in bed, murmuring sweet-nothings into his ear in an attempt to get Yami to relax. The two laid together in bed, Kaiba's arms wrapped tightly around him, protective and steadfast.

The CEO's comforts were almost enough to lull him to sleep. He could feel Kaiba dropping off beside him, and Yami's own lashes lowered, nearly following suit, until he realized-

...He was wearing his bed robe.

Yami's eyes snapped open, stricken in horror.

...He didn't sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed our second chapter.

**Want to see some art from this chapter**? Please leave a review letting us know, and we'll link you via PM!

Please review! Your support means the world to us.

Love, Pharaoh


End file.
